


Mi ami e (non) lo sai

by Zay_daydreamer



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_daydreamer/pseuds/Zay_daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana è una fotografa di un giornale sportivo che a febbraio 2016,  in occasione della "Del Monte Coppa Italia" a Milano, si ritrova a fare i conti con un fantasma in carne e ossa della sua adolescenza.<br/>E' troppo tardi per dirsi finalmente le tante parole lasciate in sospeso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRODUZIONE

**Author's Note:**

> La Fan Fiction comincia nel presente, fa una regressione nell'estate 2011 per poi tornare al presente.  
> E' la mia prima FF, spero apprezzerete!  
> Buona Lettura :)

**E** ccomi, oggi, 6 febbraio 2016, a sospirare col cuore che mi martella nel petto, mentre l'ora decisiva si avvicina.

Mi chiamo Diana, ho 23 anni e vengo da Parma.  ho due occhi, due braccia e due gambe. Sono una ragazza "mediamente passabile", bassa, fisico asciutto (ma neanche troppo), capelli lunghi castani, occhi marroni, un nasino piccolo cosparso di lentiggini. Sono stata incaricata di scattare foto durante la semifinale e la finale di Coppa Italia. La mia collega e amica  giornalista Sara, farà a qualche giocatore  un'intervista.  Abbiamo fatto entrambe il corso di giornalismo ma con diverse specializzazioni e oggi, lavoriamo per lo stesso giornale sportivo. Insomma, dovrei essere felice per questo incarico, ma la verità è che sono terrorizzata!! non per l'incarico in sè, certo che no! ma  perché, dopo anni, l'infausto destino ha voluto che ci incontrassimo di nuovo...

E' dai tempi delle superiori che non abbiamo contatti. precisamente tra l'estate della 5° superiore e l'inizio dell'università, subito dopo gli esami di maturità.  Percorro il corridoio che porterà alla sala stampa con la mia Nikon al collo. Ad ogni passo i ricordi mi assalgono sempre più.

Tutto è cominciato nel luglio 2011, durante le "settimane dello sport", tre settimane in cui tutte le squadre sportive dei vari licei di Parma gareggiano a tornei di Volley, Calcio, Basket  e Badminton.

Se vi state chiedendo se io gareggiavo in tutto ciò,  mi dispiace deludervi, ma la risposta è NO. Odio lo sport. no anzi, è  lo sport che odia me! Diciamo che "lo Sport non è il mio Sport preferito!" ecco tutto. Non sono la classica ragazza sportiva, in nessun campo. Anzi, mi reputo una persona piuttosto imbranata. Allo sport preferisco di gran lunga la fotografia, quella è l'unica cosa in cui ci so fare, e così, in occasione di quest'evento, avevo fatto domanda per l'incarico di "fotografa"; domanda che fu poi accettata. Ecco spiegato il motivo per cui mi trovavo a quel campo estivo quell'estate.

Alla cerimonia di apertura ( non immaginatevi una cerimonia in stile "olimpiadi "), tutte le squadre vennero presentate.  Fu li che lo vidi. o meglio, fu li che **LUI** inciampò nella mia borsa con l'attrezzatura fotografica dentro...


	2. Chapter 2

**16 luglio 2011, Parma**

"CHE PROBLEMI HAI??! urlai contro lo stupido disteso sulla mia borsa.  
"che problemi ho?? tu sei in mezzo alle balle e quello che ha problemi sono io?? " sbraitò anche lui, rialzandosi e massaggiandosi il ginocchio, evidentemente contuso.  
-Prega che non si sia rotto niente, o mi ripagherai tutto, idiota!- ok, quest'evento non è cominciato nel migliore dei modi, pensai.  
\- Se tu ti metti in mezzo al passaggio ad allestire una bancarella da mercato è un problema tuo! - Lo guardo mentre si allontana, no anzi, guardo la sua schiena mentre si allontana, il numero 4 impresso sulla maglia della divisa scolastica e il cognome "Vettori" stampato sulle spalle.  
-sei un idiota!- gli urlai.  
Ops, ero davvero in mezzo al corridoio. Beh ma se lui non avesse corso come un indemoniato avrebbe visto la mia borsa!  
Decisi di dare una controllatina e per sua fortuna la mia attrezzatura era immacolata.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio la nostra squadra di pallavolo avrebbe giocato contro il liceo classico Romagnosi.  
Le due squadre si misero in formazione,e mi misi a sistemare i parametri della mia Raven (si, ho dato un nome alla mia macchina fotografica).  
La mia Raven passò in rassegna tutti i volti dei giocatori del mio liceo, e una volta finito, scattai primi piani dei componenti della squadra avversaria.  
\- ah, ecco l'idiota- mi dissi, mentre le lenti di Raven mettevano a fuoco sull'energumeno indelicato di poco prima.  
Osservai i suoi lineamenti per la prima volta attraverso il mirino della macchina. Un bel ragazzo, non c'è che dire... se fosse simpatico quanto carino, sarebbe ancora meglio, pensai.  
alzai lo sguardo dal mirino per poterlo vedere meglio... Notai che era alto, con le spalle larghe, le labbra carnose e gli occhi grandi e profondi, di un color nocciola bellissimo. stavo ancora guardando i suoi occhi, quando d'improvviso il suo sguardo si incastrò nel mio e non ne fui sicura, ma mi pare che sulle sue labbra comparve un mezzo sorriso. O era una smorfia?


	3. Chapter 3

La squadra del nostro liceo perse la prima partita. Il programma della serata prevedeva che io e le mie amiche Alice a andassimo in un Irish Pub li vicino, per berci una birra in compagnia, ma mentre ci allontanavamo dal tavolo della sala...  
\- Ehi!-   
Ci girammo tutte e tre verso la voce sconosciuta.   
Oh no. era l'idiota Vettori.  
\- Mi dispiace, la borsa su cui poterti sdraiare comodamente l'ho lasciata di sopra!- dissi con finto dispiacere nella voce.   
\- Ma è sempre così simpatica??- domandò rivolgendosi alle mia amiche, che si limitarono a guardarsi, non aggiungendo altro.  
-comunque- proseguì lui attirando ancora una volta l'attenzione di tutte e tre.  
-ho potuto constatare che non si è rotto nulla nella tua borsa!-   
\- e tu che ne sai??- lo rimbeccai.  
\- non hai smesso un secondo di fotografarmi!- affermò lui con tono deciso e un certo sorriso da latin lover scadente stampato in faccia.   
\- MA COSA DICI!- urlai sprofondando nell'imbarazzo. "beccata",riflettei.   
\- non lo sai- continuò lui -che i nativi Americani temevano che la fotografia potesse rubare l’anima di chi veniva fotografato, eh?? e se io fossi un nativo??-  
\- Allora la fotografia deve averti rubato anche parte del cervello, Vettori...- affermai sarcastica.  
Io e le mie amiche scoppiammo in una risata mentre Vettori sbuffava, e per la seconda volta lo vidi allontanarsi ma questa volta gridando " STRONZA!"  
\- IDIOTA!- sbraitai. Lui, per tutta risposta mi scagliò un medio. Che signore...  
Guardai le mie amiche che a loro volta mi osservavano con la faccia da "ci siamo perse qualcosa?!" . non potevano sapere cos'era successo il pomeriggio, poiché Alice era impegnata nella partita di basket e Dalia era impegnata nel badminton.   
Così decisi di raccontargli tutto in camera, mentre ci preparavamo per uscire. Stabilii di indossare un paio di jeans e un top a fiori, un paio di sneakers e degli orecchini. Dopo una sistemata allo specchio durante la quale acconciai i capelli in una treccia a lato, uscimmo.  
***  
\- 2 birre medie e una piccola!- dico al cameriere.  
\- ma allora dillo che mi stai pedinando!-   
e ci risiamo.  
\- cosa vuoi?- sbuffai, sapendo già chi mi aveva parlato. Per la terza volta in un giorno solo, mi ritrovavo ancora davanti a lui, stupido Vettori.   
Ha lasciato in camera la divisa del volley e ora indossava un semplice paio di jeans e una maglia a maniche corte, che aderivano oserei dire in maniera maniacalmente perfetta al suo torace. Rimasi per mezzo secondo a guardarlo incantata, senza parole, fino a quando non aprì bocca e rovinò tutto.  
\- una birra media eh, ci diamo dentro bambina!- scherzò lui, guardando il mio bicchiere. Mi lasciai sfuggire un sorriso.  
-comunque, mi piacerebbe sapere come ti chiami, così qualche volta posso aggiungere il tuo nome mentre inveisco contro di te- disse.   
-Molto carino da parte tua!- gli tirai un pugno sulla spalla. -comunque Diana, mi chiamo Diana.-   
\- Luca!- esclamò porgendomi la mano, e io d'istinto gliela strinsi.  
\- direi che è un piacere conoscerti, ma fino ad ora non è stato così!- sentenziò, ghignandosela.  
Colsi la palla al balzo e: - senti, sei tu che ti sei "sdraiato" sulla mia attrezzatura, sei tu che mi hai rivolto la parola dopo cena e sei tu che me l'hai rivolta ora! quindi signorino, se non è stato un piacere conoscermi, la prossima volta fammi il piacere di cadere sull'attrezzatura fotografica di qualcun'altro!- sarà stato l'acool, ma ricordo che trovai quest'ultima frase troppo divertente e scoppiai in una risata fragorosa. Insomma, me la cantavo e me la suonavo! Lui mi guardò e lessi sul suo viso un'espressione stranita, con tanto di sopracciglio alzato. Pensava che fossi pazza? Poi, scoppiò a ridere anche lui. Caspita, facevamo progressi!  
\- ehi, Nativo!- lo bighellonò Alice.  
\- Ehilà- rispose Luca, con un gesto della mano.  
\- scusami, adesso devo andare!- mi alzai dal tavolo, sorrisi e seguii le mie amiche al tavolo.  
\- scusate ragazze, ma Vettori mi ha brancata e non mi mollava più.... credo ci abbia seguite...- dissi con finta disapprovazione nel tono. Le mie amiche per tutta risposta mi guardarono entrambe con un sopracciglio alzato e risposero: - ovvio. si vedeva che non avevi per niente voglia di chiaccherare con lui-! disse Dalia prendendomi in giro.


	4. Chapter 4

-ATTENTAAA!-  
SBAAAM!   
\- ohi ohi, che male- sussurri massaggiandomi la testa nel punto in cui qualcosa mi aveva appena colpita. l'urto era stato talmente forte che mi ritrovai col culo a terra senza sapere come ci ero finita.  
\- minchia Vetto che botta le hai tirato?!- sentii una voce poco distante dalla mia posizione.  
alzai lo sguardo e vedi Marco, un mio compagno di classe che rideva di gusto. Stavo per aprire il rubinetto degli insulti quando vedi il Vetto che lo stava fulminando con gli occhi per poi piegarsi verso di me. Con uno sguardo aveva appena espresso quello che avrei detto io in mille insulti.  
\- Colpa mia, scusa!- alzò le mani a mo' di scusa.  
Se è vero che i neuroni dei calciatori muoiono ad ogni colpo di testa al pallone, io ero già ai livelli di una gallina... mi rialzo, la testa mi pulsava non poco. Vettori mi sorresse e mi accompagnò a prendere del ghiaccio.   
-Scusami, non l'ho fatto apposta- esordì.  
\- ci mancherebbe altro, Vettori- dissi ironica, con un mezzo sorriso, tentando si smorzare l'espressione di chi si sentiva in colpa stampata sul suo viso.  
andammo in infermeria, prendemmo del ghiaccio e mi sedetti un attimo sulla sedia. Lui si sedette al mio fianco. Rimanemmo in silenzio per un attimo infinito.  
decisi di rompere il silenzio. - credevo di starti quasi simpatica-   
\- eh?- mi guardava stranito.  
\- non è necessario tirarmi una pallonata a 145 chilometri orari per farmi fuori . Sai, sono convinta che basti molto meno, non so, potresti soffocarmi nella notte, spingermi dalle scale, Ah! sono molto golosa, quindi potresti anche avvelenarmi con dei muffin, ma solo se sono al cioccolato....- continuavo la mia lista infinita dei mille modi per morire, quando lui mi interruppe.  
BACIANDOMI.  
BACIANDOMI.  
Vettori mi stava baciando.  
Un bacio caldo, dal sapore dolce come il caramello. Il suo odore mi pervase, sembrava di immergermi nei suoi vestiti, nella sua essenza. Era un odore strano, gradevole, dolciastro... ricordava il caramello, appunto. Le sue labbra carnose a contatto con le mie generarono in me un brivido.  
è abbastanza.  
\- MA COSA FAIIIII?!?!- urlo indignata scostandomi da lui e spingendolo via.  
\- E dai, come sei difficile...- brontolò lui. - parlavi troppo e così ti ho baciata. volevo baciarti. tutto qui. niente più niente meno. e sono quasi sicuro che ti sia piaciuto!- spiegava lui, con tono saccente.  
\- Bel modo di rimorchiare Vettori! Stordisci tutte le ragazze con una pallonata in testa e poi le baci?? O solo a me è stato riservato questo trattamento speciale?? E comunque, nel caso ti stessi facendo castelli in aria, NO! non ho ricambiato, mi hai preso alla sprovvista! ti consiglierei di non farlo più!- tentavo di difendermi.  
\- Non fare la preziosa, scommetto che tra non molto tempo sarai tu a volermi baciare!- mi lanciò un sorriso sornione.  
rimasi sconvolta. evidentemente non sapeva con chi aveva che fare, ed evidentemente non si rendeva conto di essere un ragazzino di 18 anni con l'acne giovanile e il sex appeal di un piccione.   
\- Non ci sperare, Vettori!- detto ciò mi alzai ed uscii dall'infermeria. Sarei stata io a volerlo baciare?! ma che film si stava facendo questo? Osai dire che la pallonata se l'era presa lui. mah....


	5. Chapter 5

La sera raccontai tutto alle mie amiche, dalla pallonata al bacio. Eravamo al solito pub ma, quella sera, di Luca non c'era neanche l'ombra. La sua pallonata mi aveva lasciato un bernoccolo prepotente sulla nuca e un leggero mal di testa persisteva. Cominciavo ad essere stanca, forse era il momento di tornare in dormitorio. - Ragazze scusate, sono un po' stanca, tornerei al dormitorio! voi che fate, state o venite?- chiesi ad Ali e Dali. le due si consultarono un attimo prima di decidere di rimanere ancora un po' al Pub. così le salutai, mi alzai ed uscii dal locale. Arrivai al dormitorio, presi le scale che portavano al mio piano, e raggiunsi la porta della mia stanza. Cercai le chiavi nella mia borsa, ma come al solito non le trovavo mai al primo colpo, e mi ritrovai a svuotare tutto il contenuto sulla moquette del corridoio. Ero chinata a terra,e sentivo la gonna che era salita un po', scoprendomi un po' troppo le gambe e sentivo di avere le mutande in bella mostra. ma me ne fregai, prima trovavo le chiavi, prima entro, prima vado a letto, pensavo. Cercavo e ricercavo, ma le chiavi non c'erano proprio. -Merda!- esclamo. La parolaccia rimbomba nel corridoio. - Ciao anche a te! Carine le mutandine! sono fenicotteri quelli stampati sopra?- La voce mi era familiare. Si, era LUI. Se c'era una cosa che avevo imparato da quando ero in quel campo, era che se qualcosa andava male, dovevi aspettarti l'arrivo di Vettori, e allora si che sarebbe andato peggio. Mi girai verso di lui evidentemente imbarazzata, e notai che aveva ancora l'indice puntato verso le mie mutande. - Razza di maniaco! ma tu non hai niente da fare che guardarmi le mutande??- sbraitai. - Sei tu che me le hai praticamente schiaffate sotto agli occhi. dovresti fare un corso per diventare una signorina dalle buone maniere, almeno eviteresti di fare certe figuracce... e di parlare come un camionista cecoslovacco imbottigliato nel traffico il 15 di agosto. - Mi punzecchiò con voce, come al solito, da saccente. - E tu dovresti imparare a farti gli affari tuoi! Non ho tempo di stare qui a perdere il mio tempo con te, voglio andare a letto!- piagnucolai, mentre cercavo ancora le mie chiavi sulla moquette, illudendomi di poterle trovarle da un momento all'altro. Ricordai che l'ultima ad avere chiuso la porta era stata Alice, quindi le chiavi le aveva ancora lei in borsa. sbuffai, esasperata. - Qual è il problema?- Chiese Luca, dubbioso. - A parte te, Luca, il problema è che sono stanca, ho mal di testa, vorrei entrare nella mia stanza ma non ho le chiavi per entrare perché le ha Alice che in questo momento è al Pub! Quindi le soluzioni sono due: o torno al Pub e prendo le chiavi o aspetto che tornino quelle due.- cosa che avverrà presto, spero. - oppure...- cominciò lui. - potremmo andare nella mia camera e aspettare insieme che tornino le tue amiche- mi guardava, e non riuscivo a capire se stesse scherzando o lo stava dicendo seriamente. Replicai così: - oooh ma allora la tua è proprio una fissazione nei miei confronti! non riesci più a fare a meno di me?!- - Sei tu che pensi male! io ti ho solo invitata ad ingannare il tempo con me, nella mia stanza, da soli!- Ok, qui il doppio fine faceva da padrone ormai, ma ero troppo stanca per continuare il giochetto, inoltre, una cosa che in quel momento Vettori aveva che io non avevo, erano le chiavi per una stanza, e la stanza aveva un letto su cui avrei potuto riposare un po'. Tuttavia, speravo non si facesse venire in mente strane idee, quella sottospecie di piccione che tuba. -Ok.- Gli dissi semplicemente. - Ok?- ripeté lui, con tono sorpreso. forse non si aspettava che accettassi così in fretta, o più semplicemente non si aspettava che accettassi. - ho detto ok Vettori, ci sto. MA!- quasi urlai quel "MA" - non farti venire strane idee, non approfittarne, non baciarmi e non guardarmi le mutande!- precisai, puntandogli l'indice sul petto. Accidenti, se era ben piazzato. No ok, cancellate questo particolare. - baciare ti ho baciata, e le mutande te le ho involontariamente guardate. non hai più segreti con me, bimba!- Mise il braccio intorno alla mia spalla, io reagii tirandogli un pugno nel costato e ci avviammo verso la sua stanza che, neanche a farlo apposta, sfiga voleva ,era solo a qualche porta di distanza dalla mia.


End file.
